Sonic and shadow meet Spider-man
by MinecraftCreeper
Summary: It's how sonic and shadow go into a portal and meet a new person named spider-man.


**Sonic and Shadow meet Spider-man**

**"Sonic, are we going to do it know are later?" "Do what?" "You know, I fly in my awesome airplane that I designed my self, and you go into super Sonic, and if Shadow wan'ts to come,I wan't he can co..." "I heard my name, and I wan't to know why, NOW!" "Sonic and I were talking and we just wanted to see if you wanted to come fly around the place with us?" "Sure." "Ok what are we waiting for, let's go, HURRY!" "Ok settle down Tails it's not you'r first time going on a trip, or is it?" "No Shadow, it's not my first time." "Tails, Shadow stop you'r arguing!" "Let's go."**

**"Let's head down to the end of the bridge, and go okay." "Okay." "Fine."2 min. Later, "Shadow you know what to do." "Ya, lets go." "So Sonic isn't this fun, Uh, ya sure, ya this is fun." "Shadow, do you think this is fun." "What Sonic said." "You guy's aren't having fun are you?" "No, it's not that were not having fun, it's that were just not use to flying around." "Oh, okay." "What's that?" "What's what Sonic?" "That thing up ahead, It looks like, a portal." "Come on Shadow let's go check it out." "Okay."Ok guys, I will Catch up when I get there." 1 sec. Later, What is th..." "Son..." **

**"Okay so I finaly got up here, were are they?" "Wait a sec. they must have got sucked into the portal that was made. Later, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" MMMPFFF." "What the heck Sonic, what could have wen't wrong?" "I have no idea, but what ever this place is, it sure look's like a place we have never been to." "Wait, did you here that." "Here what?" "There it is again." "There's what again?" "Shadow look out!" "HHHRRRAAAAA!" BOOM! "Good thing you killed it." "It wasn't even that tough." "What ever it was, it probably had something to do with someone." "Probably." "LOOK OUT!" "Hu!" "AAAHHH!" MMMPFFF. **

**"ah, Who exactly are you, Web Head im guessing." "The names Spider-man, and im a web swinging hero." "Were hero's to, well hedgehog hero's to be exact." "Um, but how do hedgehog's supost to talk." We..." "Don't answer that." "Why Sonic?" "Come here." "We don't know if this guy is one of those things that had attacked us earlier." "Stop being a sour wuss." "Im just saying." "So what is this place, and what's you're name again?" "Spider-man, and this is NEW YORK CITY!" "That answer's that question Sonic, were on new York city." "No, you're not on it, you're in it." "And who do you work for?" "S.H.I.E.L.D.", My director is Nick Fury." "Ok but how do we know we can trust you, Hu?" "Im the best hero there is, no u fence." "Okay, Prove it, prove you'r a super hero." "Spidey sense tingling, someone's in danger." "What the deuce is spider sense?" "I don't know." "Wait look Sonic, he actually saved someone from a burning down building." "Top that you blue hedgehog." **

** "The name is Sonic" "Okay, beat that Sonic." "Ah, got to go, be right back." 4 sec. Later, Im back, with 5 people in my arms." "How did you get down there so fast, and get back here in under 5 sec.?" "Im the fastest thing alive." "Okay so I get it you're a SUPER hero, big whoop." "Jelouse much?" "Jelouse not." "Ladies brake it up." "Shadow get out of this." "Ya you black hared freak." "You wanna go web head,HU?" "Stop it, right now." "Who's there." "It's Nick, he's calling off my watch." "Parker, there's a person in need of help on... somewhere, and help Him/Her, Nick Fury out." "Ok, Spidey Sense Tingle, Yes found him." He's right down 2 blocks away from here." "Let me help." "Us help Sonic don't be stingy." "Fine, us, let us help out, we could be useful." "Okay, come on." 1 Min. Later, "Ok Sonic, run up there making a gust of wind and get the fire out of there."**

**"Shadow you come with me." "Ok so now what, where on the roof, and we do what?" "Ok im going to run in there as fast as I can, web him to get closer, toss him to you and you jump out the window, or do something to get out." "Ok" "GO!" "GOT HIM, HERE SHADOW, TAKE HIM HURRY GET OUT!" "Got you." "HHHRAAA!" "Good job everyone." "Shadow come here." "What Sonic" "We need to head out." And do what?" "Go home" "Oh right, Spidey, We got to go." "Alright, see you later" "BYE"****"There it is, the portal it's back" "Let's go home"**

**Mean While...**

**"A whole house to my self."**


End file.
